Re-call
by browncoconut
Summary: Awalnya, Aomine tidak begitu pernah berpikir untuk menikah, punya istri itu merepotkan. Lagipula ia masih sayang nyawa, menikahi perempuan spesial milik Akashi itu sama saja dengan melempar diri ke dalam neraka. Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi. Setidaknya itu lah dulu pikirannya. - AominexFem!Kise, AkashixFem!Kise, KagamixFem!Kuroko later. PROLOG.


Satu kerlingan singkat mendarat pada sang penunjuk waktu yang sedang melingkar apik di pergelangan tangan rampingnya, membuat wanita muda bersurai pirang tersebut memberi tambahan kecepatan pada derap-derap langkah kakinya yang memang sejak beberapa saat lalu sudah digerakannya dengan cepat. Derai-derai helaian rambut pirangnya berkibas apik oleh hembusan angin, ditambah pula dengan adanya satu lengkungan senyum simetris yang sudah sejak beberapa waktu ke belakang masih tidak terlepas untuk tetap tersungging di wajahnya. Semua itu, tak ayal secara absolut, menambah kesempurnaan guratan wajah porselen sang wanita.

Ah… _wanita_?

Ya, wanita. Karena perempuan cantik ini memang sudah bukan lagi seorang gadis, jika kau menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah jemari manisnya yang sudah terlingkari oleh emasan yang nyaris senada dengan warna helaian surainya. Bahkan wanita ini juga sudah menjadi seorang ibu dari satu anak laki-laki yang sangat manis, membuat satu kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya pun teraih sudah.

Impian klasik dari setiap gadis kecil, menjadi seorang pengantin yang cantik dan juga menjadi ibu dari anak-anak yang amat dicintainya. Mengingat dua aspek kesempurnaan yang sudah mutlak ia miliki, tak ayal wanita yang pernah memakai marga Kise ini pun merasa bahwa dirinya sudah mencapai titik kesempurnaannya dari seorang perempuan.

_Drrt._

_Drrrt._

"Ah." Gerak kakinya refleks terhenti, diikuti oleh tangannya yang menelusup pelan ke dalam tas kecoklatannya dan merogoh benda yang menjadi sang sumber suara. Satu lengkungan senyumnya pun sontak tertarik ketika si ponsel sudah teraih dan deretan kanji muncul berselingan dengan kerlipan di layarnya, "Daicchi!"

"Ryouko! Kau di mana? Kenapa lama sekali? Kau baik-baik saja?"

_Daiki mengkawatirkannya_, entah sudah berapa tahun sejak mereka bersama, ia tetap saja tidak bisa untuk tidak tergelak dan tidak menghiraukan perasaan sesederhana ini. "Maaf, Daicchi. Ada pasien yang mendadak harus mendapatkan perawatan dan baru selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi sebentar lagi aku sudah hampir sampai di tempat kalian kok, tunggu aku ya!"

"Kaa-cchi! Kaa-cchi di mana?" satu suara tinggi anak laki-laki di umurnya yang ke-enam tahun itu pun mendadak terdengar menggantikan sang suara baritone yang awalnya menjadi lawan bicara si wanita, namun tak ayal suara tersebut masih tetap saja menambah satu kesenangan yang menelusup ke dalam hatinya.

"Kei-cchi!" tentu saja dengan girangnya wanita itu membalas riang, "Kaa-cchi sebentar lagi sampai, tunggu sebentar ya, sayang—"

"Biarkan aku berbicara dengan ibumu dulu, Keita!"

"Tou-cchiii! _Hidoi-ssu_!"

"Dan jangan terlalu sering meniru gaya bicara ibumu, Keita."

Aomine Ryouko pun tergelak tipis—nyaris mendekati satu tawaan, masih dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya yang sedang mengenggam erat ponsel miliknya. Musim semi ini mendadak menjadi lebih begitu hangat. Sungguh hangat sekali sampai-sampai hatinya nyaris tidak kuat untuk menanggung beribu rasa senang yang saat ini sedang membuncah di hatinya.

"Ryouko? Halo? Ryouko?" dan tampaknya suaminya ini sudah berhasil mendapatkan ponsel dari genggaman si bocah kecilnya.

"Ya, Daicchi. Aku akan ke sana. Tunggu sebentar lagi ya. Aku mencintai kalian!" Wanita itu nyaris ingin mencium ponselnya sendiri seiring dengan kalimat terakhir yang tercelat.

Satu jemarinya sudah nyaris ingin menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri percakapannya, namun suara Daiki tidak diduga terdengar kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Ryouko. Dan.. ehm, _happy anniversary._"

Ia sungguh tidak ingin merasakan satu perasaan yang berlebihan untuk menelusup ke dalam relung dirinya saat ini. Kalimat itu sudah menjadi kalimat umum bagi sepasang suami istri yang memang sudah nyaris selalu terkatakan dalam setiap tahun, kan? Ya, sudah setiap tahun pada musim semi telinganya selalu menangkap kalimat dengan nada yang sewarna, dan sensasi yang dirasakannya pun masih tetap sama. Perasaan bahagia dan rasa terima kasih atas kehidupan yang sudah begitu baik padanya, dan sungguh wanita itu sama sekali tidak bisa meminta apapun lagi atas kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya yang telah jatuh bertubi-tubi.

"_Happy anniversary, _Daicchi."

Percakapan pun akhirnya terhenti, kendati demikian, suasana hatinya masih terasa begitu hangat.

Wanita itu… tidak meminta apapun lagi atas kebahagiaan.

Namun sebaiknya, ada kalanya manusia jangan terlalu cepat untuk merasakan satu kepuasan yang menelusup ke dalam kehidupannya. Atau, akan jauh lebih baik untuk selalu berharap dan meminta kehidupan akan tetap memberikannya kebahagiaan yang statis.

Tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu, apa yang akan terjadi bahkan pada satu detik selanjutnya dalam kehidupan dari tiap-tiap manusia.

_**BUK**_

Termasuk pada keluarga kecil bahagia ini.

"Ah!"

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Nona. Anda terluka?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-ap—"

"Ryouko?"

Satu kerlipan, bola mata keemasan itu pun membulat.

"… Akashicchi?"

* * *

_**Re-call**_

_**Warning (s) : Genderbend, OOC, AU, Typo.**_

_**Pairing : Aomine x Fem!Kise, Akashi x Fem!Kise, slight Kagami x Fem!Kuroko**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Art **__**© pixiv**_

* * *

"Kau memberikanku dua garpu dan memberikan Keita dua sendok, Ryouko. Tak lupa juga piring-piring berukuran mini yang kau berikan pada kami padahal setahuku menu kita hari ini adalah sup yang sudah pasti membutuhkan mangkuk. Ada apa denganmu hari ini, hm? Ryo—Ryouko, sudah kubilang itu adalah piring kecil, bukan mangkuk, jangan tuang supnya di sana!"

"Kaa-cchi, sup-nya bisa tumpaaaah!"

_**PRANG!**_

Wanita itu sontak terpekik atas rasa panas yang mengalir di telapak dan pergelangan tangannya, tak lupa juga dengan pecahan piring yang langsung saja dengan sigap dibersihkan oleh Daiki agar Keita tidak menginjak pecahannya.

"Keita, ambilkan pasta gigi di kamar mandi!"

"Tidak usah, Dai-cchi. Aku bisa sendiri." wanita itu tersenyum tipis, seolah merasa tidak enak dengan kejadian kecil yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dan bisa-bisa yang kau ambil bukannya pasta gigi atau kotak pertolongan pertama, tapi galon. Tsk. Otakmu sedang tidak sinkron hari ini, Ryoko."

Yang baru saja disindir hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya itu benar adanya. Sementara Keita hanya bisa mendekati kedua orang tuanya itu dengan perlahan, memberikan satu buah pasta gigi dan baskom berisi air serta lap-nya. Bocah itu mengulas senyum yang tidak kalah tipisnya dari senyuman sang ibu sebelumnya, dan dua sisi bibir kecilnya pun kemudian terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ehm, Keita makan di kamar saja ya, Tou-cchi, Kaa-cchi. Ada pekerjaan rumah! Habis itu Keita tidur. Jadi… selamat malam, Tou-cchi, Kaa-cchi!"

Pelukan dan ciuman singkat selamat malam mengakhiri pertemuan lengkap keluarga kecil itu untuk hari ini. Daiki mengusap perlahan helaian rambut kebiruan milik keita yang senada dengan rambutnya sendiri milik Keita, sementara Ryoko mengecup pelan dahi dan pipi porselen si bocah yang juga nyaris identik dengan tekstur wajahnya.

Decitan pintu kamar di tingkat atas yang menandakan kamar anak mereka yang baru saja tertutup itu pun terdengar. Keheningan sejenak menjadi satu atmosfer yang tidak begitu mengenakkan yang menyelimuti pasangan tersebut, mengiringi tangan Daiki yang secara telaten mengusap jari-jemari lentik istrinya tersebut dengan sedikit pasta gigi untuk mencegah timbulnya lepuhan akibat panas sup tadi.

"Daicchi, lebih baik kita makan—"

"Ryouko."

Punggung wanita itu sontak mengejang seketika ia merasakan adanya satu keseriusan dari nada suara suaminya tersebut.

"Kau adalah orang yang dapat dengan mudah sekali terbaca olehku." Daiki menelungkupkan dua telapak tangannya pada satu telapak tangan kiri milik wanita itu, "Aku baru saja akan memberitahumu bahwa ada berita dari Tetsu bahwa Akashi dan Murasakibara sedang kembali ke Tokyo." Pria itu kemudian secara perlahan membuka dua telapak tangannya itu, dan satu telapak tangan putih namun jauh dari kata halus milik istrinya itu pun terlihat. Telapak tangan kirinya… yang penuh dengan goresan tak wajar. "Namun sepertinya kau sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dulu dariku, Ryouko."

Kepala wanita itu tertunduk perlahan, membuat surai-surai keemasannya itu terjatuh menutupi wajah putihnya dan telapak tangan kirinya yang perlahan mengepal erat.

"Maaf… Daicchi.. aku.. kemarin… bertemu dengan Akashicchi—"

Satu tangan secara tiba-tiba menelusup ke dalam belakang rambutnya dan dengan halus mendorong kepalanya ke depan, dan sejentik jari kemudian Daiki sudah membungkam bibir ranum milik istrinya itu dengan bibirnya dengan sedikit keras. Wanita itu hanya bisa memejamkan kedua bola mata keemasannya dengan sedikit rasa pedih akan perlakuan Daiki yang kurang begitu lembut dari biasanya.

Namun rasa itu jauh lebih terkoyak ketika menyadari mengapa Daiki memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Ciuman-ciuman Daiki selalu memabukkan, selalu berhasil menarik jauh kewarasannya, dan selalu menjadi satu candu baginya. Namun untuk kali ini, wanita itu sama sekali merasa tidak pantas lagi untuk balas mengalungkan dua lengannya pada leher Daiki dan untuk membalas ciumannya. Wanita itu hanya tetap memejamkan matanya dan nyaris menumpahkan bulir-bulir penyesalannya.

"Tidak usah menangis. Aku tahu kau tidak melakukan apapun dengannya." Dua lengan itu menarik lembut tubuh ramping wanita itu serta mengecup kelopak matanya.

"Daicchi." Tidak terlalu disangka, perlakuan suaminya itu seketika malah membuat air matanya tumpah. Membuat Daiki semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan membenamkan kepala mungil istrinya itu pada bahunya untuk menekan getaran-getaran dari hasil kesensitifannya. "Aku.. menangis.. karena aku kesal pada diriku sendiri…"

Daiki menghela nafasnya.

"… yang masih merasa sakit sekali ketika melihat Akashicchi sampai saat ini."

~000~

**Teikou High School, Ten Years Ago.**

"Kalau Kurokocchi akan meneruskan kuliah ya? Tapi katanya kudengar Kurokocchi ingin jadi guru TK?" nada suara itu begitu menggelitik bagi semua pasang telinga yang mendengar, sayang saja lawan bicaranya kali ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuna yang notabene memang tidak akan pernah merasa hal-hal yang menarik dari siapapun.

"Tidak tahu, Kise-chan. Setelah ayah meninggal, sepertinya aku harus mencari pekerjaan… dan akan bersekolah lagi agar aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik."

Kise mengedipkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu… Kurokocchi ingin bekerja apa?"

"Mungkin… perawat."

"Waaah! Kurokocchi dengan baju suster akan cantik sekali! Hm, pilihan yang tepat untuk Kurokocchi. Gaji perawat lebih besar daripada guru TK, pekerjaan guru itu sungguh tanggung sekali kecuali memang untuk orang-orang yang tidak mengejar materialitas ya. Ah, Kurokocchi sudah punya pilihan. Sementara aku masih tidak tahu ingin melanjutkan sekolah atau kuliah sehabis ini."

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya, tatapan setengah tidak percaya pun terlayangkan pada Kise, "Bagaimana dengan _modelling_, Kise-chan?"

"Itu kan tidak selamanya, Kurokocchi! Apa Kurokocchi bisa membayangkan aku saat dua puluh lima tahun lagi untuk masih berpose ala Marilyn Monroe di majalah?"

Sejujurnya Kuroko ingin sekali tergelak membayangkan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari gadis cantik yang saat ini sedang duduk di sampingnya. Namun selayaknya Kuroko, tentunya gadis itu tetap memasang wajar datarnya.

Mendadak ada satu tangan yang melingkar di bahu gadis pirang tersebut, mengiringi nada rendah yang secara paksa dan tiba-tiba terdengar masuk melalui daun telinganya, "Sepertinya menarik sekali melihatmu dua puluh lima tahun lagi yang seperti itu, Kise. Majalah itu akan menjadi satu-satunya majalah yang akan kubeli dari seluruh majalah _modelling_-mu."

"Aominecchi! Jahatnya!"

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu pun terkekeh pelan sebelum Kise sontak mengibaskan lengan yang lebih besar darinya itu untuk membebaskan dirinya. Tatapan tajam pun dari sang gadis pirang pun sukses terlaku pada detik berikutnya.

"Dari pada Aominecchi sendiri! Kalau Aominecchi... pfft… memangnya serius ingin jadi polisi? Sudah berapa kali kubilang bahwa kau lebih cocok jadi buronannya daripada penjahatnya—ADUH, AOMINECCHI, JANGAN MENJAMBAK RAMBUTKU!" jeritan nyaring mengakhiri kalimat sang gadis, tangan kecilnya menggapai-gapai ke arah belakang rambutnya serta menepuk-nepuk keras tangan Aomine yang sedang menggenggam helaian rambut panjangnya menjadi satu dan menjumputnya. "Aominecchi _hidoi-ssu… _aku laporkan pada Momocchi!"

Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu, tentu saja tanda tidak peduli atas kalimat yang baru saja terlontar, "Oi, Tetsu. Aku cocok jadi polisi, kan?"

Selama beberapa detik yang terjalan oleh sang jarum jam, Kuroko hanya memberikan tatapan kosong, "Sejujurnya… aku setuju dengan perkataan Kise-chan, Aomine-kun."

Kise pun tergelak seketika.

"Aaah, bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Kise? Benar-benar tidak ada tujuan hidup, hah?"

Gadis pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahu serta menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Meneruskan kuliah ataupun bekerja aku pun tidak masalah. Yang pasti, aku mau terus dekat dengan Akashicchi!"

"Ada baiknya kalau Kise-chan mendiskusikannya dengan Akashi-kun, mengingat bulan dengan sudah kelulusan."

"Tsk. Kalian menikah saja habis lulus." Aomine spontan mencibir, pelan.

Kise tersenyum ringan, "Ah, itu bukan ide yang buruk~"

"Oi!" Aomine sontak beteriak, "Kise, kau serius?!"

"Tentu saja Kise-chan bercanda, Aomine-kun. Tidak usah terlalu terpengaruh seperti itu, lagipula tidak mungkin Akashi-kun akan melamar Kise-chan sehabis lulus." Kuroko berujar, sedikit mengingatkan kembali akan kelurusan hidup.

Suasana terpecah ketika dering ponsel Kise mendadak berbunyi pelan, gadis belia itu pun menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya untuk mengamit ponselnya tersebut sementara Aomine dan Kuroko melirik pelan dari sudut matanya. Ada pesan masuk dari dan beberapa detik berikutnya dua ujung bibir gadis itu melengkung turun.

Kuroko bertanya pelan, "Dari Akashi-kun?"

"Hm. Bukan kok." Kise memasukkan kembali si ponsel ke dalam tasnya, sebelum pada akhirnya gadis itu mengulas senyum sembari melambaikan tangannya. "Akashicchi sepertinya sedang sibuk, jadi jarang membalas pesanku. Ngomong-ngomong aku duluan ya, Kurokocchi~ Aominecchi~"

"Mau ke mana kau, Kise?"

"Bukan urusan Aominecchi." Kise menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat sontak Aomine mendelik kesal. Namun satu ukiran senyum terpasang cepat menggantikan mimik terakhir gadis itu. "_Bye_!"

Kuroko pun balas melambaikan tangannya. Sementara Aomine hanya tetap terdiam memerhatikan tubuh gadis itu yang sudah berbalik, helaian rambut pirangnya terkibas pelan dan bergoyang pelan secara apik mengikuti derap langkah gemulainya. Dua kaki jenjang si gadis yang bergerak anggun tanpa dibuat-buat, sungguh setiap dua bola matanya melihat Kise berjalan dari belakang seperti ini, Aomine sangat merasa—

"Kise-chan cantik sekali ya, Aomine-kun."

—ya, merasa Kise sangat cantik.

Namun lelaki itu hanya berdehem pelan sembari mengacak-acak puncak kepala gadis mungil itu, "Kise itu standar Akashi, jelas saja."

Kuroko tidak menjawab.

Memang tidak perlu ada lagi yang ditanggapi oleh Kuroko atas kalimat laki-laki itu. Aomine benar, Kise adalah gadis pertama yang menarik perhatian Akashi di seumur hidupnya—bahkan yang berinisiatif untuk memulai hubungan diantara mereka pun Akashi sendiri.

"Tapi aku merasa sepertinya hubungan Kise dan Akashi sedang tidak begitu baik akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Akashi-kun sedang sibuk. Aomine-kun lihat sendiri tadi." Kuroko berujar, dua bola matanya berputar pelan sebelum gadis mungil itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding koridor sekolah di belakangnya. "Akashi-kun itu anak tunggal, Aomine-kun. Pewaris perusahaan keluarganya. Tentu saja ayah Akashi-kun akan segera bergerak cepat di umur Akashi-kun yang sekarang. Klasik, bukan?"

"Oh." Aomine hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Entah kenapa bayangan seorang Kise di masa depan yang menjadi istri seorang direktur perusahaan yang kaya raya itu pun mendadak membuatnya bergidik dengan absurd-nya.

Tapi entah kenapa, Kise cocok sekali dengan posisi yang seperti itu di masa depan. Daripada ia harus menjadi istri dari seorang polisi juntrungannya tidak jelas, kan?

Ah, kenapa juga ia berpikir seperti itu?

Aomine tidak begitu pernah berpikir untuk menikah, punya istri itu merepotkan. Lagipula ia masih sayang nyawa, menikahi perempuan spesial milik Akashi itu sama saja dengan melempar diri ke dalam neraka. Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi. Sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Ya, kan?

* * *

**to be continued-**

**A.N: **Akan saya baca ulang nanti dan typo akan segera diedit. Rencana cerita ini plotnya sederhana, hanya sampai 3-4 chapter... atau malah 2? Wkwkwk. Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca! :D


End file.
